Melissa Frost
Melissa Frost ---- Player: CharlieSariel Aliases:'''Frost, Courier #17, Eyes in the Sky, Muunin, and That g**damned b***h bird (usually only after she leaves though) '''Creature Type: Corax Born: '''Yes, she absolutely was! '''Description ---- Basic Description: Willowy and small are the first two words that come to mind. Then usually accompanied by black, since that's what she wears. Her bicycle is ever-present, as are her pads and helmet, worn overtop whatever comfortable clothing she can find for the day. Her waist-length black hair is always clean, and always tied back to keep it out of the way. Other Description: Did you know that ravens are black? I did! That’s what she looks like in her other form. The only other form that any Corax ever has. There’s a reason they call it “Raven Black.” That’s what she looks like. Like every other raven out there. All sleek and black and wonderful. And really cute. Honest! Everyday Outfit: Melissa wears whatever she has borrowed (semi-permanently >.> ). It doesn’t matter what it is, so long as it’s comfortable, something remotely approaching fashionable amongst ravens, and allows for as much freedom of movement as possible. Short of that, she also needs to be able to put her pads overtop, and it had better have a whole lot of pockets. Possessions: Bicycle, cell phone, small apartment, today's packages Common Knowledge ---- *Has never failed to fulfill a contract that she has sworn to fulfill *Works for the Black Wings Courier Company *Her favourite author actually is Edgar Allen Poe *She has a nickel and dime collection that she obsesses over Rumours ---- *She’s a friend of the Shadow Lord Tribe, and privy to some of the Tribe’s inner secrets *She killed a Nexus Crawler with nothing more than a Rock! *Is a Member in good standing of the Sept of Weaver Control *Works regularly for the Cameron Foundation Daily Routine ---- *Work, work work, and more work. Of course, when you really love working, it makes it easy, right? *Facebook! Twitter! MySpace! Is there any other social networking site out there? She’s on it. A lot. *She likes to raid payphones, snack and drink machines for extra change! History ---- • Melissa appears as, and is, 21 years of age. At some point she actually had ID for it too! • Melissa’s parents were caring and wonderful people, and when she moved out to become a full time courier and Corax, they were quite understanding, and encouraging. They’re probably alive somewhere, like most Corax parents are, and living along having fun the way most Corax parents do. • Like most Corax, Melissa’s first change was a guided moment, with her father taking the time to explain everything in detail before anything went really weird. When she finally took the step into raven form, her mother gave her flying lessons, and then as a family, they all went about making sure that Melissa knew her role in the world, and that she was well prepared for it. • People live in one place? Weird! For now, Melissa’s in Florida, exploring the possibility of a branch office of the Black Wings Courier Company, so she’s staying at a little no-tell motel. Top floor, of course. • Motivations are easy. Shiny things, working against the Wyrm, Shiny Things, Finishing the Assignments, Shiny Things!, Being the very best Corax she can be, and of course… SHINY THINGS!!! Quotes ---- *“Caw caw BANG Fuck I'm dead! God I hate that movie...” *“Nevermore! Okay, so it’s not original, but sometimes, the oldies are the goodies, you know?” *“Pssst. Did you know that thing over there was a Vampire? Thought not. No, you go ahead, I’ll just drink your beer.” *“Saaaay. You’re a size five, right?” thumb|300px|left